


Half empty, half full

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking & Talking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf and Wilde talk.





	Half empty, half full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



“Surely it’s not that hard,” Wilde says blithely over his tankard.

“I really should drown you.”

“But where else would you get news about your old team from?”

“You don’t understand. I can’t serve the Meritocrats and I can’t support my family.” He  _ really  _ shouldn’t be telling this to an agent of the Meritocrats. The ale must really be getting to him.

“You can always try both,” Wilde says it like it’s a joke. Zolf still picks up on how tense he seems all of a sudden.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He can’t drown him now, can he?


End file.
